


Creative Thinking

by ximeria



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Humor, Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creative thinking should always be encouraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of 'double penetration (one hole)' on the [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) community.

"Is that the best you can do?" The words were spoken without any malice or sarcasm, but with plenty of laughter.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. And tried hard not to laugh. He would have never thought that getting physically involved with Logan would bring so much joy and mirth into his life.

If he ever told anyone, they would never believe him anyway. It wasn't as if Logan had a reputation for being anything but a ruthless enemy and even to his friends, a gruff lone wolf at times.

"Nein, mein Freund," Kurt replied, panting as he pushed Logan's legs even higher, nearly bending the other man in half. "I've only just begun."

"Glad to hear that," Logan said lazily.

Just for that, Kurt rolled his hips slowly, pushing even further inside Logan. All that got him was another lewd grin. Sex with Logan was also competitive in its own warped way.

"For all the insane things we go through," Logan mumbled as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the bed, "vanilla sex isn't a bad way to end the day."

Kurt frowned. "Are you goading me, old friend?" he asked. Even knowing Logan for years didn't mean that he could see through everything that the man said, the he could decipher every joke he made.

Logan opened one eye and grinned at him, showing his teeth in an almost menacing smile. "Is it working?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and thrust forward again, this time palming the thick cock curving up against Logan's abdomen, finally drawing a breathless of a moan from him.

So Logan was aiming for something a bit out of the ordinary? Kurt allowed his mirth to show, baring his fangs. He enjoyed a thrill of achievement when Logan's eyes widened and he knew he had his full attention.

Grabbing the lube, Kurt squeezed some out and coated the tip of his tail, making sure that Logan couldn't see what he was doing. He put his hands on Logan's thighs again and tightened his grip, then thrust in and out – once – twice.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt pulled back out, leaving only the head of his cock inside. "Festhalten," he said with a smirk, before slipping the tip of his tail down along his shaft and when he pushed in again, he made sure to drive the tail inside as well.

The look of surprise on Logan's face sent a rush of power through Kurt and he grinned widely.

However, it was nothing compared to the noise that escaped Logan when he started moving. When he pulled the tail out, he thrust his cock in and then reversed. He constantly counter-moved his thrusts and if Logan clutching the sheets was anything to go by, he was doing better than well – and way above 'vanilla'.

Kurt slid his hands from Logan's hips up to hook under the back of his knees, spreading Logan's thighs wide, watching him avidly as he fought not to come himself.

Each thrust and counter-thrust blurred to him and his ears were filled with nothing but Logan's harsh and uneven breathing. Barely giving it a focused thought; he pulled out with both tail and cock, coiling his tail around his cock like a spring before thrusting inside again.

This time Logan's eyes widened before a harsh shout escaped him. The heavy body shook and sweat coated his face and chest, thighs and, driving Kurt to distraction, his upper lip.

Giving into the moment, Kurt leaned in, licking it off, stealing a quick kiss as well. He revelled in the feel of Logan's breath against his own damp skin as he rested his forehead against Logan's.

Pushing in all the way, Kurt squeezed the tail tightly around his cock for a moment, to buy himself a little time, then twisted the tail inside Logan, creating friction for his own erection while making sure that the tip of the tail flicked back and forth over Logan's prostate.

The broken growls and sobs, mixed with unintelligible curses would have made him smile if he'd had enough focus to actually pay attention to them. As it was, he was caught up in the tension rippling through Logan's body, in the rush of adrenaline and lust of his own and on top of it all, he could not tear his eyes from Logan's, could not believe that he was the cause of such great abandon and pleasure.

Buried to the root, Kurt hid his face against Logan's chest, feeling the coarse hair against his own thin layer of fur, tasted the salty sweat against his tongue as he opened his mouth to teasingly lick and bite, drawing even more interesting grunts and gasps from Logan.

Reaching between them, he closed his fingers around Logan's cock, enjoying the thick flesh warm and slick against his palm as he worked Logan roughly, knowing exactly what he liked.

The release rushed through Kurt, almost blinding him for a moment, though he kept working his tail back and forth, riding out his own orgasm. Somehow he even managed to keep up the stimulation of Logan's prostate until the point where he actually drew a whimper from him – realizing that there might just be such a thing as too much pleasure.

Uncoiling the tail, he teased it in and out a few times until it became too much for his own over-sensitised skin as well.

Easing out with a wince, Kurt let Logan's legs fall to the bed before he let out a huge sigh and collapsed on top of his bed partner.

"That was very..." Logan seemed to be searching for the right words. "Um... very creative use of that tail."

Kurt chuckled sleepily as he caressed Logan's side. "So you liked it?"

"Ah-ah. Angling for compliments?" Logan asked teasingly, reaching down to tug gently at Kurt's tail.

Grunting in mock-annoyance, Kurt bit lightly into Logan's chest. "Just wondering if I should stick to such thinking," he admitted.

"Oh, I enjoy creative thinking," Logan admitted, swallowing a yawn. He cupped Kurt's ass and squeezed lightly. "I might even have a few ideas of my own now that you've revealed your more kinky side."

Kurt shivered and grinned. "Later," he said.

"Later," Logan agreed.

The End


End file.
